


They Reminded Me of You

by rosko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosko/pseuds/rosko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a tiny dumb one shot about dino being clumsy and hibari being hibari.  Its about candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Reminded Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is a small story I wrote in class.

Dino didn't see how Hibari's tooth got chipped, but he had a pretty good idea of what went down. It was kinda his fault.  
The blonde had been a few blocks from Namimori Jr. High when he purchased a few candies. All kinds of reds, blues, yellows and pinks caught his wandering honey eyes, but the sugary treat that stuck out most to the bucking horse were the sight of white spheres that were the size of his fists. He carefully picked one up, expecting it to be soft and fragile, but one of the candies alone weighed about a pound. The hard exterior of the candy was baffling. Bringing himself up to the counter, he asked a few questions about the treats, learned a thing or two that made his eyes sparkle like a little girl, and stuffed his bag with about four.  
He immediately made his way down the street to Namimori. As expected, Dino could see the silhouette of a boy on the roof of the school, stanced elegantly as his jacket fluttered in the wind. Dino smiled softly to himself as he wondered how the his jacket never flew away. Reborn says its from willpower, and little brother says because he just isn't human. Tsuna checks over his shoulder a few times after saying that. The last thing anyone wants is to piss off the one and only Hibari Kyoya. He was like a king. People were afraid.  
Dino wasn't, though. True that he had to train the raven haired brat in the past, but now, he just simply has a fascination with the kid. The way hes always trying his best to challenge himself, the way his lips stretch into a small smile when animals are near, and the grimace that graciously played its way onto the brats face when he got a mere glance at the bucking horse. His mouth looked soft, like the palm of a child. His eyes were fierce and strong, fitting his attitude and body. He was a terrible guy. He acted like a child, though he was the most strict authority around. Dino's done nothing but help the kid, however, Hibari feels its necessary to take nothing at all to heart and take all the love that he gets from the blonde and beat it to death with his tonfas. Dino's friendship meant not a single damn thing to him, and though it would bother most, it actually brought out determination in the both of them.  
Dino wasn't known to give up on something he liked. So he didn't give up on Hibari. His goal was to get the smile hibird caused the teen to make directed at him instead. So far, he got a menacing grin and a terrifying death threat. But as long as Dino could make Hibari change his features even by an inch, he considered it improvement.  
Dino silently made his way up the stairs, watching his step. Tsuna told him to be careful with his feet. He couldn't figure out why little brother would tell him to do such a silly thing, but he still took the advice to heart, and took each step with caution.  
At the top of the stairs, Dino opened up the door in front of him, and saw the beloved Hibari Kyoya giving him a usual glare. The brat spat in Dino's direction, and the blonde stifled a laugh. "Nice to see you too, Hibari. I bare gifts."  
"..." the raven haired boy stared at the blonde. Dino grinned, and cautiouly stepped over in front of the student. "Do you like sweets?" Hibari grunts at the question. He visibly softens, threatening aura lifted. Dino takes his lack of response as a yes, digs into his bag, and pulls out one of the large hard candies. "It's a jawbreaker," explains the blonde.  
"Obviously."  
" I got it because it reminded me of you." Hibird flies on Hibari's shoulder as Dino grins mischievouly. "They're hard to get through, but they're super sweet. Sometimes they've got a softer candy on the inside. I think this one has gum or gummies. Something like that? What I'm trying to get at is-"  
"I want to bite it." Hibari snatches the candy from Dino's hand, and raises it to his pale lips. Dino cracks up. "Hibari. They're called jawbreakers. I'd advise not biting into them."  
The murderous aura drifts back to the earth. "I'm going to bite it to death."  
"Haha, no, but seriously, Kyoya. Don't do that." Dino takes one step forward, but falls on his face in the lick of a second.  
"Tick." Hibari states simply, before chomping his teeth down on the candy.  
When Dino looks up from the ground, mumbling nonsense about Tsuna being right, his throat closes up and he can barely make a gasp. Hibari had dropped the jaw breaker, covered his mouth with his hand, and blood was seen trailing down his chin. Dino felt sick. "You dumb /brat/!" He exclaimed, fumbled up, and reached out for Kyoya.  
He tripped over his own feet but managed to grab Hibari's hand, move it out of the way, and press his jacket sleeve to the others lip, which was split. One of the kid's canines were chipped, and Dino felt like puking. he tore his own lip. Hibari's eyes were wide. Dino never once saw the sight of a shocked Hibari. This was bad. "I was defeated." Hibari says. Dino furrows his eyebrows but says nothing in return. He wasn't sure what the student meant. No competition was being held. Dino's mind wanders to possibilities of what the kid meant, but the next words put of Kyokyas mouth lightens things up a bit.  
"I was defeated by a candy."  
The guilt in Dinos stomach soared away. He grinned. There was no way he'd have an easy way to tell this story. He was going to get bitten to death later, but it was so worth it, hearing such a silly thing come from Hibari's mouth.  
"You tell anyone of this, and I'll make sure you can never speak again."  
"Yeah, yeah." The glares were back. "Looks like you bit yourself to death."  
Hibari takes his tonfa and slams it into Dino's stomach, making the blonde groan and double over in pain. "Um, /ouch/."  
"Worthless herbivore."  
Dino looks up in surprise to see Hibari covering his bleeding lip, and smiling down at him. The smile fades as soon as its seen. But oh, Dino saw it. Dino /totally/ saw that smile. He says nothing about it, and totally let's Hibari pelt him with the rest of the jawbreakers.  



End file.
